Naive Schoolgirl Love
by bogey654
Summary: Karin and Sakura begin to spend time together. This friendship develops, until Karin develops feelings for Sakura. When she asks the other girl out, Sakura runs away. Regreting this, Sakura begins dating Karin. But Kei isn't happy with this...
1. She Asked Me Out

I must first of all admit much inspiration from Majora-Cremia's Fanfic 'Karin's Cherry Blossom. While unfinished, it was still so good that it got me thinking up ideas for Karin and Sakura. In this fic, Karin is a little less snobby, and a bit friendlier. However, she still has that snobbish streak. Also, Sakura's obsession for Ryu is almost non-existent. It's mainly because it annoys me, but partially down to it being difficult to write Sakura with anyone else while she obsesses over Ryu. This is my first Yuri, and I love this pairing, so let's see where this goes! I don't think there will be lemon, I'm not that confident yet, but we'll see!

* * *

Sakura sighed. It was another day at school, and she had English. She didn't want to go, for two reasons. One was that she hated English. Two was that there was a homework assignment to hand in. Her teacher had told her that if she forgot to do her homework once more, there would be a week long detention at two hours a day, and a look into "home tutoring." Sakura did not like the sound of that.

Sakura burst into the classroom, rushed to her seat, breathed out a nearly non-existent 'Hi!' to her friend Kei, and started writing.

'Shakespeare wrote many plays, one of whi-'

"Good morning class!" The teacher, Miss Ford called. She was a middle aged dark haired female who wore contact lenses "Hand in your homework assignments please!" Sakura froze. 'What am I going to do?'

As everyone lined up, Karin happened to be in front of Sakura. The rich snob had become a bit more bearable recently, as the two girls weren't enemies anymore. They weren't friends, but they did have a small sense of camaraderie. Karin smirked.

"Let me guess…you forgot to do your homework again?" Sakura nodded, looking at the floor. "Ho ho ho…well what's your excuse this time?"

"…Nothing. I'm all out."

"The flu?"

"Used it."

"The holiday?"

"Used it."

"Your brother ripped it up?"

"Used it. Twice."

"What abou-"

"Used it. I've used all of them, Karin!" Sakura seemed panicky, and Karin recoiled.

"What are you so worried about? It's not like you're going to get arrested!" Karin said, grinning. Sakura genuinely seemed worried though.

"Great, so now I'm going to be schooled at home, I'm going to miss my friends, my fighting life will be ruined for like, six months, and all you can do is laugh! Just great Karin!" Sakura was getting ready to push Karin aside, to get this over with quickly. Karin put a hand on Sakura's shoulder to stop her.

"Calm down! I have an idea." Karin strolled up confidently to the teacher, who had finished with the previous students.

"Excuse me Miss, but we have a slight problem." Karin said. Miss Ford frowned.

"What is it, Karin?" The Kanzuki girl looked her in the eye.

"Yesterday Sakura came over to my house. We had both finished our assignments and wanted to compare. You know, to see if we missed anything, whether or not we had enough written down, that sort of thing. Well, we had the wood-burner on, and Sakura had gone to get a drink and had put her work down. Unfortunately, she put it on the firewood for the wood-burner. I went to put the wood into the wood-burner, and didn't notice her work until it was too late. It was simple human error, Miss, that's all." By the end of her speech, Karin, a bit breathless, was smiling sweetly. She still met Miss Ford's eye.

"Ok, no problem. Is your work ok?" Karin nodded and handed it over. She turned and smirked at a gawping Sakura.

"Close your mouth, Kasugano. You owe me!" Sakura nodded, and walked back to her seat.

"What happened?" Kei hissed. Sakura, still shocked by what had happened, took a few moments to reply.

"Karin covered for me…" Kei snorted at how surprised Sakura was.

"I bet she said that you owe her! You know that means trouble!" Kei insisted. Sakura shook her head.

"No. It usually means a fight!"

* * *

During their lunch break, Sakura and Kei would eat together. Kei always spent half the amount that Sakura would on lunch, and always finished eating after Sakura did. She was shocked that Sakura retained her physique. As they were talking, Karin sauntered over and Sakura noticed her.

"You're such a commoner." Were Karin's first words when she reached the duo. Sakura blinked.

"And hello to you to." She said, sarcastically.

"Hi Karin!" Kei chipped in, but Karin only spared her a small wave of the hand. Karin turned to Sakura.

"You will need better table manners than that if you are going to have dinner with my father's business partners." Karin folded her arms.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, confused. Karin acted shocked.

"You **owe** me, remember? I have to attend, so my father says, and I get bored on my own, so you are going to keep me company, capiche?" Karin appeared very smug. She knew what was coming.

"What? No fight?" Big eyed, cute childish voice. Exactly like a child who had been told that, in fact, there wasn't any chocolate.

"No. That will be your reward, if you learn some table manners." Sakura visibly cheered up as soon as Karin said this.

"Brilliant, but just one thing. What are table manners?"

* * *

Sakura had ordered steak. She wished she hadn't. Karin had very clearly explained the concept of 'table manners' and had told Sakura that she was not to order anything that would be difficult to cut, because it would be bad manners if she did have trouble. It took at least five minutes to cut any of the succulent meat off! If she was allowed to use all her strength it would be fine! But _nooooo, _she had to be 'delicate' and 'polite.' It didn't help that Karin, who was seated next to Sakura, kept hissing at her every thirty seconds.

"Sit up straight!"

"Stop grunting!"

"Get your elbows off the table!"

"Use your napkin!"

Sakura had had enough. Wiping her mouth with her napkin, she went to the loo.

Washing her hands, Sakura heard the door open. Turning around, she saw Karin.

"What are you doing, plebeian?" Karin raised her voice.

"What do you mean?" Sakura was genuinely confused. Karin snorted.

"Did I not clearly explain table manners to you, Sakura?" Karin elongated each word, both intimidating Sakura and making her cringe. Karin did seem a bit too…seductive.

"Um, yes you did. I know I wasn't perfect, but I did pretty well, right?" Sakura asked. Karin pinched her nose, eyes closed, clearly frustrated.

"If you had done pretty well, would I have come to the bathroom to tell you to buck up? You now owe me two favours for your insubordination!" Karin smiled sweetly. "I'm going to cash one of those in right now. Father gave me some money to tour the town. You're going to keep me company. Let's go." Sakura was in awe of Karin's cheekiness. Did Karin think that she would just go along with her? Then Sakura noticed Karin staring at her, still smiling. Sighing, Sakura cursed herself for not being more resistant to the puppy eyes.

"Ok. Just let me use the loo, and we'll go."

* * *

Touring the town with milkshakes, both fighters had already seen a film, gone bowling, played pool and air hockey, and eaten burgers. Both of them had had fun, and Sakura was extremely happy to have seen Karin loosen up, forget about fighting and do some normal stuff.

"Hey Karin."

"Yes, Sakura?"

"How come you ate normal food?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, normally all food you eat is cooked by some master chef. Tonight you ate normal food."

"Once in while can't hurt." Karin shrugged. "Besides, it's good to have some greasy food occasionally." Sakura laughed.

"It sure is. I just would never have expected you to eat plebeian food!" Sakura giggled, running.

"_**WHAT!**_ Get back here, plebeian!"

* * *

"Hi, Sakura, how've you been?" Kei said through the phone. She and Sakura hadn't talked to each other much, and had spent less time together recently. This was mainly because Sakura had been spending time with Karin. Kei did not fail to notice this, and frowned at the thought. 'Sakura is _far_ too close to that Kanzuki…'

"I'm ok, Kei." Sakura replied, munching on a few biscuits.

"Cool. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the park on Saturday?" Kei said hopefully. She frowned again when Sakura began laughing.

"That was funny Kei! You are definitely getting funnier! You should be a stand up comedian!" Sakura controlled her laughing, but still grinned.

"What did I say? What's funny?" Kei replied, flustered.

"C'mon Kei! We're going to Karin's party Saturday, remember?" Kei did not.

"Uh, no. I didn't get invited…"

"Huh? Oh, perhaps Karin forgot to give you an invitation…ah, well, I get a plus one anyway, so it's Saturday at five. Got it?" Sakura said quickly.

"O-ok." Kei replied, unable to keep the stutter out of her voice.

"Ok! Bye Kei!"

"Bye, Sakura…" After Kei hung up, she thought.

'Kanzuki must have deliberately left me out of that party…she's never liked me. She always respected Sakura, but she's so dismissive of me. There's nothing that sets me apart. She only sees me as Sakura's friend. She's stealing Sakura away!'

* * *

"Hey Sakura! Glad you could make it!" Karin greeted Sakura at the door of the mansion, and hugged her. She was completely ignoring Kei, who was standing next to Sakura.

"Thanks Karin! I wouldn't have missed it for the world!" Sakura was happy to get to the party. In spite of their rivalry, Karin still invited Sakura to her parties 'out of respect' so Karin said.

"Hey Karin." Kei deadpanned, as if they were talking in the lunch hall, not at a loud, music filled mansion.

"Hey." Karin returned Kei's cold demeanour. Turning to Sakura, she said: "Come inside, we have food!" Sakura punched the air and rushed past Karin to be the first one to get at the food.

* * *

"Party games! Who has any ideas?" After the owner of the party had gathered everyone into the main room and called out the question, everyone was silent. What good party game was there to play? All was silent for a moment, until Kei said timidly:

"What about spin the bottle?" This was met with mostly cheers. There were a couple of people looking at each other as if to say 'really?' but then shrugged and sat in the circle. Karin sat at the head of the circle, after she had fetched a glass bottle from the recycling.

"Ok, rules! Same-sex kisses, yay or nay?" Karin shouted, which was met with mostly appreciative cheers, and a couple of people shaking their heads. "Ok, so that's that decided. If the bottle lands in the middle of two people, the spinner gets to choose. Are we all agreed?" This was also met with cheers. "And the kisses must be mouth to mouth!"

The game proceeded with extreme silliness. Firstly, Karin spun the bottle and kissed a random guy. He spun it to kiss another guy. Within ten minutes, this is what the kiss layout looked like.

Sakura: four girls, three guys.

Kei: one girl, three guys.

Karin: two girls, two guys.

The game often deteriorated into jeers when two members of the same sex kissed, but it was all in good nature. No-one refused to kiss anyone, no-one was nasty, just a bit of fun.

It was Karin's turn again. Spinning the bottle, it stopped right in between Sakura and Kei. Instantly, she said 'Sakura.' Crawling towards Sakura, Karin grinned. Sakura grinned back, and their lips met. During the game, it had become an unofficial rule that each kiss had to last five seconds.

The first second, Sakura felt Karin's lip in a chaste kiss, a simple pressing of lips. The second, she was sure she felt a bit of tongue. The next two, she was sure that she felt more pressure from Karin's lips, turning her own white. The final second, she was sure she felt Karin sigh. As Karin pulled away, Sakura trembled on the spot in fear for a moment, before remembering it was only a game. Just as she was about to sit back down, Karin clapped her hands and shouted.

"It's nearly half past nine, people! The party finishes at ten, so let's go dance for a bit! And please," She added as everyone began to get up, "Eat the food! It means less clearing up for me!"

* * *

It was a quarter to ten, and most people had left or were leaving. Kei had left a few minutes ago, having told Sakura that she was supposed to be home by ten. Waving, Sakura remembered she had to be back by half past ten herself. Sitting on the large roof, looking up at the sky, Sakura was disturbed by a voice.

"Hey Sakura!" The girl in question jumped.

"Karin! You scared me." Taking a seat next to her friend, Karin was silent for a moment. Looking at the stars, she struck up a conversation.

"Did you have fun?" Turning to face Karin, Sakura replied enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah! I wish we could do that every week!" Karin giggled at this.

"My father wouldn't allow it! He says that once every four months is more than enough." They both looked at the sky. It was the perfect mood, and Karin decided to make her move.

"Sakura?" She said, suddenly. Sakura turned to face her friend once more.

"Yeah?" Karin took a deep breath.

"I have something to tell you." 'Stop shaking!' She silently told herself.

"What is it?" Sakura's innocent eyes stared at Karin curiously, seriously.

"We've been hanging out more recently, right?"

"Yeah! We've had fun!"

"Well…ah, damn! Why is it so damn hard?" Sakura was shocked at Karin's outburst.

"Why is what so hard?" She asked. Karin took another deep breath, and pasted a shaky smile on her face.

"Sakura…recently…I haven't been able to keep you out of my mind. I keep asking you to hang out with me. Damn it girl!" Karin all but screamed, pounding the floor.

"How have you not noticed me? I've randomly been kinder to you, stared at you, Ignored most other people, showered you with attention! How can you not see my attraction to you?" Sakura was taken aback.

"What? Karin-" Karin cut in, with her shaky, unsure smile back on her face.

"Please Sakura…you may just see me as a friend…but please, give me a chance! I want to make you happy!" Karin held her hand out, shaking visibly, with the palm facing the stars. "Will you give me a chance?" Sakura looked at Karin's hand. Then her smiling face. Hand. Face. Hand. Face. Standing up, backing away, Sakura began to run home. Risking a look back, she saw Karin with her head facing the floor, a hand rubbing the tears from her eyes…


	2. The Decision That lead to Rivalry

She asked me out. Why? What's so special about me? I'm not repulsed by her but…society would shun us. They would judge us, hate us. And I don't even like her that way! I mean sure, she has a cute smile, and she always looks good in that little dress of hers…and she's a good kisser…

Sakura was lost in her own thoughts. She had forgotten how she ran away from Karin. She had forgotten that this girl was her friend. She had forgotten she wasn't into girls. She daydreamed about Karin for a few moments before she felt guilty. She realised she shouldn't have run away like that. Tomorrow, she told herself with conviction. 'Tomorrow I'm going to make things right!'

"Hello, miss Kasugano." Karin said politely to the female who had opened the door. "Is Sakura here?" The woman eyed the schoolgirl suspiciously for a moment, before smiling widely.

"You must be Karin Kanzuki!" She exclaimed.

"Indeed. Can you do me a favour? Give this letter to Sakura for me please?" Karin handed the letter over that she had been holding.

"Sakura's nearly ready to get up, I can go and-" Karin hurriedly cut in.

"No no! It's fine. Just give Sakura that letter, please. It's private, so can you please not let anyone else read it?" Karin rubbed her eyes.

"Sure sweetie. Say, your eyes look a bit red. Have you been crying?" The older woman peered closely at Karin. Thinking quickly, Karin met her gaze steadily.

"I was chopping onions for a salad earlier. Thank you, Miss Kasugano!" Karin ran off.

Sakura had gotten up and looked at her clock. It read: 09:47. 'Damn it! Karin's dad was right…once every four months is enough…Karin!' Getting dressed, Sakura ran downstairs. Just as she reached the door, she was stopped by a shout from her mother.

"And just where do you think you're going without breakfast?"

"Morning mum! I just have to go see a friend." The older Kasugano peered suspiciously at her daughter.

"Who?"

"Karin."

"She was here two minutes ago, hon." Sakura grew angry.

"What! And you didn't get me?"

"She left in a hurry. She did leave you this." Sakura's mum gave her the letter. Opening it, Sakura began to read.

"Hey Sakura. Sorry about last night. The mood got to me, and I lost control of myself. I hope you understand, and that we can stay friends. If not, then please can we not be enemies? I preferred it when we weren't constantly beating each other to hell! Perhaps we could still spar occasionally?" Your…uh…acquaintance,

_**Karin Kanzuki**_

After Sakura finished reading, she ran. Not hearing her mother over her own desperate breaths, she ran all the way to Karin's mansion, which was the best part of four miles.

Out of breath, Sakura rang the doorbell. She didn't think what she would say, and when she was met with someone who clearly _wasn't_ Karin, she was speechless.

"Hello dear. Karin!" The female yelled. "A friend is here for you!" Karin walked down the stairs slowly, cupping a hot cup of tea.

"Hi…" Karin nearly whispered. Sakura scratched her head.

"Uh…hi Karin." Karin motioned for Sakura to come upstairs. When they got to Karin's bedroom, they both sat on her bed. Both felt the awkward atmosphere, and neither knew how to break the blistering silence. Karin was the first to attempt this impossible feat.

"So uh, you got my letter?"

"Yes." Sakura nodded.

"And what do you say?" Karin couldn't help but grow hopeful, watching Sakura with red eyes. Sakura swallowed, audibly and noticeably.

"Well…I've gotta be honest Karin. I never pegged you for swinging that way. And I don't." Karin looked down at the bed sheets.

"I understand." Karin rubbed her eyes again.

"Let me finish." Sakura held a hand up. "Perhaps we can't be friends…but I'm willing to give a relationship a try." Karin's head snapped up.

"You mean it?" She asked, both incredulously and suspiciously.

"Yes." Sakura nodded fiercely.

"I'm so happy!" Karin squealed, throwing herself at Sakura. Both women fell to the floor, with Karin cuddling Sakura while simultaneously nuzzling the side of her neck.

"Too soon, Karin…" Sakura laughed nervously. Karin immediately jumped up and took a step away from Sakura.

It was the end of another school week, and it was a Friday. Sakura was waiting at the car park entrance, as Karin had requested.

"Hey." Sakura turned to see Kei.

"Oh, hey Kei. How are you doing?" Sakura replied, somewhat awkwardly. Having spent less and less time together, they drifted.

"Can we talk?" Kei looked around nervously.

"Ok." Sakura shrugged. "But please make it quick I'm waiting for Karin."

"It's about her. You two have spent way too much time together. It's edged me out! I want to hang out. Tomorrow can we-"

"Sakura!" Karin had interrupted. "You still owe me one! Tomorrow night, the cinema!" Sakura looked awkwardly between the two females, both competing for her attention.

"Uh, Kei? Karin? Both of you want me to hang out with you tomorrow, so why don't we all-"

"No!" Both of the other females shouted simultaneously.

"I should be hung out with first I'm your _best friend!_ Or have you forgotten that, Sakura?" Kei screamed. Sakura shared an awkward look with Karin.

"We should tell her. No-one else, just her." Karin said. Sakura nodded.

"I think you're right." Kei eyed the two suspiciously.

"What is it? You guys have BFF ring or something?" Kei looked at her shoes petulantly.

"No, Kei…" Sakura began. Grasping Karin's hand she coughed awkwardly. Kei looked up to see a sweet, happy smile on Karin, a nervous smile from Sakura. But what really grabbed her attention was the joined hands.

"Y-you guys a-a-are g-g-g-going…"

"Yes Kei." Karin said with a genuine smile, not a smug one, not a 'haha I got her' smile. Just a genuinely pleased smile of contentment. "We are going out."


	3. The Date

Kei reeled back.

"You two are dating?" She shrieked.

"Yes." Karin nodded, still clutching Sakura's hand. Sakura shifted nervously.

"So Kei. Uh…you can see why Karin gets priority. We can hang out Sunday, though." Sakura hastily.

"No. its fine. I'll hang out with someone else…" Kei walked off, her head facing the floor.

"Wow. That was awfully blunt." Karin tugged Sakura's hand. "She'll come around. Let's go." Sakura allowed herself to be pulled away.

* * *

The couple was at the park, in spite of Karin privately telling to herself that she would never be seen anywhere so common in the past. They were enjoying ice cream, and arguing over which flavour was better.

"Strawberry! It's so much more refined!" Karin argued.

"Yeah, but chocolate is a real flavour! And it's stronger!" Sakura shot back.

"Strawberry is natural!"

"So is chocolate!"

"Strawberry looks better!" Sakura was stumped for an answer.

"Well I know a flavour that is better than both." Sakura took a lick of her own ice cream. Karin looked at Sakura curiously.

"What's that?" Karin asked curiously Grinning cheekily, Sakura took Karin's ice cream. "Hey! Give-"

Karin silenced when Sakura pushed both ice creams together. Taking a lick, making sure she got a bit of both flavours, Sakura remarked on it.

"Mmm…socolate! A combination is always better!" Sakura giggled.

"Socolate? That must taste like cheesy feet! It's **sock**olate!" Giggling more at Karin's pun, Sakura brought the ice cream to Karin's face.

"Want a taste?" Accepting the sugary sweet treat, Karin took a lick while keeping her eyes on Sakura.

"Mmm…you're right!" Karin smiled. "Let's go. The film starts in thirty minutes."

* * *

The film was a romantic comedy. Half way through, Karin rested her head on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura smiled when she noticed Karin asleep. Resting her head on Karin's, she watched the rest of the film in that position.

"Wake up, Karin." Said girl sat up suddenly.

"Wha-I wasn't asleep! I saw it! It was funny!" Karin insisted, rubbing her eyes to clear the sleep.

"The film is over, Karin. I saw you. You rested your head on my shoulder. It was cute!" Sakura giggled, poking Karin's nose. "Now c'mon, it's cold outside. Let's get some hot chocolate!" Exiting the cinema, both girls stopped outside a Costa Coffee.

"Just wait here, I'll go get it." Sakura said, turning to Karin.

"Thanks. Hot chocolate, please."

"How many sugars?" Sakura asked.

"I don't need sugar when I have you." Karin smiled sweetly at Sakura. The target of that smile felt as if her heart was going to melt.

"That's so sweet…" Moving closer to Karin, Sakura grabbed her girlfriend's waist. As she moved her face closer to Karin's lips, she realised she was breathing heavily. Having had little experience in kissing, Sakura was nervous. This was their first kiss as a couple and she wanted it to take place on a perfect night, with glowing stars. However, overcome with emotion, Sakura chose to initiate a kiss in the dead of night, with a cloudy sky and loud cars driving by.

Sakura remembered the spin the bottle kiss and used that as her guideline. Shutting her eyes, as Karin already had, Sakura opened her mouth and poked her tongue out a tiny bit. Expecting Karin's lips to be closed, she was shocked when Karin apparently had the same idea. Their tongues in each other's mouth, there was a lot of lip movement. Sakura explored Karin's mouth and found her tongue. Both tongues pulled against each other and Sakura gripped Karin's hips more tightly. Karin let out several desperate high pitched moans. A few moments later, both girls pulled away with red faces and breathed heavily. Karin licked her lips and remarked:

"Definitely do not need sugar." Giggling, Sakura ran inside the shop. While she waited, Karin licked her lips again. 'Mmmmm…definitely do not need sugar...'


	4. One Step Too Far

"May I go to the loo please, miss?" Karin called out with her hand up. Miss Ford shifted her glasses slightly, a bit peeved that silent reading wasn't silent.

"Yes of course, Karin." The teacher turned back to her book. Karin walked to the corridor to get to her destination.

* * *

As Kei sat at her seat and listened to her science lecture, she looked out into the corridor. She saw a flash of red pass by the window.

'**Kanzuki.'**

"Sir, may I go toilet, please?"

* * *

Kei watched her prey enter the loo. She counted fifty seconds and then went in. As she expected, Karin was washing her hands with soap brought in from home! That stuck-up bitch!

Karin glanced up at the mirror and noticed Kei.

"Oh, hi Kei!" Karin turned around, smiling.

"Hello Karin." Kei played along, smiling. As Karin turned back to the sink to dry her hands, Kei made her move. Quickly grabbing Karin's neck with her right hand, Kei pushed Karin's head over the sink. She grabbed both of Karin's hands with her left hand, essentially cutting off all movement. This entire manoeuvre took three seconds.

Kei placed her hand on the back of Karin's neck and put a small amount of pressure down. Karin immediately choked because of the obstruction to her airway. Her throat was caught between Kei's hand and the sink. Withdrawing the pressure, Kei moved her mouth close to Karin's ear.

"Now, listen nice and close, and no-one gets hurt. I know what you plan to do with Sakura. You can't stand the fact that she's stronger than you. You're going to manipulate her, weaken her. You will break her heart. Well back off! She's my friend! I'm not giving her to some stuck-up cow that will ruin her life!"

Karin risked a look in the mirror at Kei. Her eyes were wide, her hair frazzled. She really looked crazy.

"If you ever speak to her after today, I will hunt you down. I will kill you. I don't care how many bodyguards you have, I will do it. Trust me." Karin believed her. "You can have today to let her down gently. Any day after today, you say two words to her, communicate in any way, harm her, and you will die. Understand?" Karin remained silent. "_**UNDERSTAND!" **_Kei roared, wrenching Karin's arm the wrong way.

"Argh! Yes! I understand!" Karin felt immense pain in her arm. 'It must be sprained.'

"Good." Kei smiled. Letting go of Karin, she walked to the door. Turning back, she left one last remark. "Sakura is my friend, not yours. Mine." Kei left. Karin felt a tear roll down her cheek, forgetting the pain in her arm. Her only thought was: 'What do I tell Sakura?"


	5. Blood, Tears, And Honesty

As Sakura exited the school she noticed Karin walking over to her limo. Running after her, Sakura attempted to get the other girl's attention.

"Karin! Hi!" Sakura Karin in for a quick lip kiss. She was extremely disappointed and hurt when Karin pulled away.

"Sakura. I can't date you anymore." Karin said bluntly. Sakura was immediately upset and was having much trouble maintaining her composure.

"What? Why?"

"Uh…My father doesn't approve." Sakura stared deeply into Karin's eyes.

"Liar!" Sakura pointed at Karin. "Tell me the truth! I can handle it! Are you tired of me?" Karin looked at her feet.

She spoke about Kei and her ultimatum. Sakura listened anxiously.

"Not again! This is bad!" Sakura chewed her lip.

"Uh, Sakura, what do you mean?" Karin asked nervously.

"Look, Karin." Sakura turned around. "Let me explain. A few years ago, when we were ten…"

* * *

"Sakura! Come on! It's fun!" A young Kei was jumping about on the train track in the countryside. The young Sakura looked out at the track dubiously.

"I dunno, Kei. What if a train comes?" Kei smiled.  
"We can see for miles! If a train comes then we can just run onto the grass! Easy!" Sakura shrugged. Abandoning any shred of sense a ten year old may have, she was about to jump on the track with her friend.  
"Hey Kei!" Sakura pointed. "There's a train coming!" Kei turned to see a distant train rumbling closer.  
"Ok!" Kei smiled. Balancing carefully, hands stretched out, she walked towards the grass.

"AH!" Kei screamed as her foot caught on a plank of wood and tripped. "My foot's stuck!" She cried.

"Kei! Wait there! I'm coming!" Sakura ran to the tracks. Helping her friend out, she noticed the train was well on its way. Rumbling closer, it was like an earthquake on the tracks, an angel of death. it would hit them in the next ten seconds! Speeding up, Sakura grabbed Kei's foot and forced it past the wood. Kei cried out in pain, but Sakura ignored it and pushed her to safety. As Sakura was about to get of the track her self, she stumbled. Her shoe fell onto the track, but Sakura fell forward. Moments later, the train flew past the schoolgirls; the only harm done was a broken shoe.

* * *

"Ever since then she's been very protective of me...she…" Sakura gulped. "She even tried to kill someone once. She means her threats. The psychologists said that something in her brain became active that day. She sees me as some guardian angel. She is forced by her brain to act when my presence is being removed…when her protective shield is going. Or when I'm threatened." Sakura finished awkwardly. Karin's eyes were wide.

"Is that even possible?"

"Apparently."

"What do we do?"

"Let me talk to her. That usually helps."

"Usually?" Karin stressed. "What happens when it doesn't help?" Sakura didn't answer.

**_Knock knock!_**

Kei answered the door to a smiling Sakura.  
"Hi Kei! Can I come in?" Sakura walked into Kei's house without waiting for an answer. "Brilliant! Hey, what does a girl have to do to get a snack around here?"

"Why are you here, Sakura?" Kei stared at the girl she addressed unnervingly.

"I just wanted to see you!" Sakura said cheerfully. Kei narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
"Why aren't you with your _girlfriend_?" Sakura looked around nervously, making sure no-one was listening in.

"Can we do this at the park?"

* * *

"Ok, what do want?" Kei sighed, annoyed. Sakura dragged her all the way out here, for what? To have a little heart to heart(!)

"I know you told Karin to stay away from me, Kei. You have to understand that I am not a possession. You don't own me. I want to be friends, but I have my own life. Yes, that life may be mainly my love life now, but it's still _my _life! I can't stay near you forever! I have Karin!" Sakura was out of breath.  
"Speak of the devil…" Kei nodded towards Karin sullenly. Karin had entered the park and looked a bit panicked when Kei immediately ran over to her with Sakura in tow. Karin stared at the two nervously.

"Kei…"

"Karin."

"Listen you guys!" This was Sakura. "Kei. Yes Karin is a girl. I may not be a lesbian, but…" Sakura glanced at Karin. Grabbing her hand, she squeezed it and smiled. "I have the oddest feelings for her…that's why I started a relationship. It could mean something! I'm sorry you get edged out a bit, but I'm still your friend! I'm not gone!"

"Kei." Karin cut in. "Sakura is still here for you. She's not going to leave!"

'Karin. Relationship. Edged out. Gone. Sakura. Leave.' Kei heard only these phrases. Her mind began playing tricks on her. Part of her was still sane though, and this part was arguing against the insanity. She could almost speak to it.

"Sakura is leaving. You must remove the cause of this. Karin!" Kei's eyes widened in response to this voice.

'No! I can't do that again…'

'You must! Or the world will destroy you! You will die! It's Karin or us now.'

Kei submitted to the voice by hanging her head.

'Yes. It's clear now…'

Kei pulled out the sharp knife that was stored away in her coat's sleeve. Glaring at her target, she brutally thrusted it into Karin's stomach. Everyone was silent. Everything. For a long moment, no-one breathed. No cars moved. Not a breeze blew. The universe held it's breath for what was to come. Pulling the knife out, Kei saw that only half went into Karin. Karin stumbled backwards, breathing heavily in short gasps, her face already pale. Frowning, Kei went to put the knife into Karin again. Sakura thought quickly, raising her fist.  
Kei fell back when a fist connected with her nose. She felt the knife being kicked out of her hand, and a repeated fist in her face. Mentally exhausted, the beating she was receiving was too much for her. She was out cold.

"Karin!" Sakura kneeled over Karin. "Hang on! An ambulance will be here in no time!" Fumbling on her phone, Sakura called the emergency services. After breathlessly giving away their location she threw the phone to the side, uncaring of the loud smash she heard. Ignoring the cold, Sakura quickly took her jumper off, applying pressure to Karin's wound. Studying it for a moment, she realised the cut wasn't deep. But she wasn't sure if the knife had hit any vital organs. Keeping the pressure on, she began crying.

"Karin! Why did I risk it? I knew it could happen! Why?!" Sakura buried her face into Karin's neck and cried. "If you die, I'll kill myself! Karin, don't die! Please! I need you!" Sakura remained in that position for while, and sobbed. Listening to her own crying, Sakura also heard Karin's shaky breaths that were coming in short, desperate gasps. The gut wrenching **_need_** that the ambulance would get there soon. When they finally did, Sakura pointed to Kei.

"Take her too." Turning back to Karin, she kissed her cheek and forehead, keeping her lips on each area for several seconds. "Please Karin…survive…for me…please."

* * *

A month had passed since that dreadful day and all was well. Karin had recovered with no major trouble. She would have a small scar on her stomach for life though. Karin had healed enough to move back home, and Sakura planned a little party for the near future. She had visited Karin every day in hospital, and Karin appreciated that. They were currently at Karin's hospital bed.

"Sakura? I'm going to visit Kei soon." Sakura didn't reply. She simply hugged Karin. Breathing into her ear, Sakura gave silent approval in the form of a kiss to the cheek.

* * *

Karin walked through the door. There she saw Kei. A glass screen separated them.

"Hi." Karin attempted to start a conversation. She had already been told that Kei had not communicated to anyone since being here. Apparently she only ate her meals and sat there. Not a word was spoken from Kei, and Karin felt awkward. Shrugging that off, Karin jumped straight to the point.

"Listen. I know Sakura means a lot to you. I get that. But she means a lot to me too. I'm going to take care of her. No-one is getting in the way of our relationship. No-one. It's time for you to let go. Other people need Sakura. Like me. You don't need her anymore. You're strong. I'm weak. You must share. I need her…" Karin started crying. "I love her! Please understand…I can't live without her!" Karin backed away, wanting to leave this dreadful room.

"Take care of her. Treat her like a queen." Kei hoarse voice sounded through the glass, cracking from the lack of use. Both female's eyes met. A nod of understanding was shared. Karin left.

* * *

All of the couple's friends were invited to Sakura's party, and everyone was dancing. Nobody knew what the occasion was, they were just happy to act like crazy kids.

When both Sakura and Karin got to the party, Karin immediately sat down. She was not to aggravate her body for at least a month. This was only to make sure that she was fully healed.

"Hey, Sakura?" Karin whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

"Yes Karin?" Sakura whispered back.

"I love you."

"Huh?" Sakura glanced at Karin, blushing.

"I mean it. If the month in that hospital didn't prove your feelings for me, that day in the park, then the fact that you've given up your fun just to sit with me proves it. You're genuine, kind, and caring. I love you so damn much." Sakura shifted in her seat.

"I love you too, Karin. I just feel natural. Maybe it's because we used to be rivals, but we just fit so well together…"  
The two were happy to sit there and rest their heads on each other, murmuring sweet nothings. Sakura gently stroked Karin's blonde curly locks of hair while Karin stroked Sakura's thigh in return. They cuddled, steadily growing closer, eventually falling asleep in each others arms. They both realised before they fell asleep that they were making their relationship public, which meant all the kids from school would know and that some would take advantage, maybe tell the head teacher, try to split them up. But both realised they didn't care. Karin woke up a short while later and saw Sakura asleep. Karin felt sleep taking her back over. Before she fell back asleep, Karin applied a long, long kiss to Sakura's lips, ignoring the stares of many onlookers.

"We fit together perfectly..."


End file.
